


Silver in the Sun

by thesleepingsatellite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Hair, Hair Kink, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/pseuds/thesleepingsatellite
Summary: Viktor’s face is mere inches away and his hair has fallen around them in a sleek silver curtain. It drapes over Chris’s forehead and pools around his shoulders, shutting out the rest of the world. Chris feels as though no-one else exists other Viktor and himself, alone in this moment. Light shines through the strands of Viktor’s hair, illuminating it so that it shines with the brilliance of diamonds. He’s so beautiful it almost hurts to look at him.





	Silver in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered/gifts).



Viktor rises above him like a god, resplendent and enveloping. 

“Chris,” Viktor gasps. He throws his head back, exposing the long, alabaster column of his throat as he sinks down around Chris, his hair flowing like molten silver over his shoulders and down his back. It’s so long that it tickles Chris’s knees. He tips his head forward again and looks at Chris with hooded eyes. “You feel so good.”

Chris’s jaw drops open. He is speechless, the intensity and sensation of sex overwhelming him. He had no idea, god, no idea, that sex would be this amazing. He feels privileged that he gets to experience it for the first time with Viktor, who he has fantasized about for years. 

Viktor slides his hands up Chris’s body, tracing the lines of his abs and pecs, to rest on his shoulders. Viktor pushes down, using the leverage to slide up Chris’s dick, just a little, then back down again. Chris’s breath comes in little pants and closes his eyes tightly, willing himself not to come immediately.

There’s a low, soft chuckle from above him. “Does it feel good, Chris?”

Chris groans and bucks up underneath Viktor, pushing into him. “Yes,” he gasps. “It does and you fucking know it.” 

“Tell me,” Viktor says. Chris feels him lean toward him – the incredible, hot, tight grip of him shifting around Chris’s cock as he moves – then the warmth of Viktor’s breath ghosts over his face. “Is sex everything that you thought it would be?”

“Mon dieu,” Chris gasps, opening his eyes. Viktor’s face is mere inches away and his hair has fallen around them in a sleek silver curtain. It drapes over Chris’s forehead and pools around his shoulders, shutting out the rest of the world. Chris feels as though no-one else exists other Viktor and himself, alone in this moment. Light shines through the strands of Viktor’s hair, illuminating it so that it shines with the brilliance of diamonds. He’s so beautiful it almost hurts to look at him. “I think you may have ruined me for all other men,” he says, meaning it. 

Viktor laughs and kisses Chris, wet and filthy. Chris’s hands bury themselves in Viktor’s hair of their own volition, slipping through the silky strands as Viktor starts to move above him. Viktor rides him, rocking back and forth as he works himself on Chris’s dick. Before long, Chris moves also, thrusting up into Viktor’s body. It’s amazing, and it feels good, so good, and Chris doesn’t think he’s ever felt as connected to another person has he has in this moment. 

Viktor is gentle, though, and still so in control of every moment. As Chris watches, he tosses his hair over his shoulder before leaning down to press another hot, wet kiss to Chris’s mouth. Suddenly Chris wants nothing more than to ruin him, leaving a gasping, needy mess.

Chris shifts his leg, bracing his foot against the bed, before rolling them over so that he’s hovering above Viktor. Viktor looks up at him, a smirk on his beautiful face and his hair spread out on the pillow like a halo. He looks like an angel, an illusion that is shattered when he wraps his legs around Chris’s hips.

“Come on Chris, fuck me,” he says, his tone a challenge. 

Chris does, without restraint, and soon Viktor’s long, gorgeous hair is sweat soaked and damp against his forehead.

Later, in the shower, Chris washes Viktor’s hair, lathering up the long locks with Viktor’s ridiculously expensive shampoo. Viktor groans as Chris works the shampoo into his hair, rolling his shoulders under the spray of the water, and Chris wonders at the privilege of being allowed to touch him like this. After Viktor’s hair is washed and conditioned, Chris crowds Viktor against the shower wall, feeling conspicuously tall when he tilts Viktor’s jaw up to kiss him. He knows he’ll associate the sweet, herbal smell of Viktor’s shampoo with sex for some time to come.

\---

It is over half a year before Chris sees Viktor again, at the Trophée de France. Chris checks into his Paris hotel, grateful that his coach agreed to keeping separate accommodations this year. Since Viktor so excellently deflowered him during the previous year’s competitive season, Chris has had a number of lovers, eager to expand his sexual repertoire, and he is anxious to show Viktor what he has learned. 

He texts Viktor to let him know that he has arrived, and then starts unpacking and arranging his clothes in his closet, arranging suits and his clubbing gear beside each other with care. After hanging his costume, he hears his phone buzzing on his night table. He reaches for it and draws his eyebrows together when he reads the incoming message.

 **Viktor Nikiforov:** I need your opinion on something. I think I’ve made a huge mistake.

 **Christophe Giacometti:** Don’t tell me, you fucked georgi and now he’s besotted. 

**Viktor Nikiforov:** No. Actually, I’m kidding about the mistake. I think? I need to show you. Can I come by?

 **Christophe Giacometti:** Sure, room 514.

Chris drops the phone to his bedside table and walks over to the window to gaze out at the city. What could it be, he wonders, that Viktor is so concerned? He wonders if Viktor was just searching for an excuse to drop by his room and contemplates changing into an outfit more alluring than his travel clothes, but ultimately decides against it. He and Viktor are friends, first and foremost, and if Viktor is truly worried about something, then sex probably isn’t the first thing on mind.

Unlike Chris, who thinks about sex pretty much all the time.

A knock sounds at his door, and he hurries to open it. He finds Viktor standing there with a hoodie up around his face, which isn’t unusual, considering the hotel is filled to the brim with skating fans on the lookout for their idols. Viktor’s expression is strange, though, like he is excited and yet anxious at the same time. 

“Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Chris says, moving aside to allow Viktor entrance to the hotel suite. Viktor walks in, head bowed, looking nothing at all like himself, before starting to pace the room. 

“Are you okay?” Chris asks, putting a hand on Viktor’s arm.

Viktor stops pacing and looks at him, his eyes wide and blue. “I did something,” he says in a shaky voice. Chris cocks his head. It’s odd to see Viktor so nervous. He doesn’t even get nervous in competition, but then, Chris reflects, it’s not like he has reason to. “Because I wanted change, but now I wondering if it was a really, really bad idea.”

Chris pulls Viktor to sit on the bed next to him, and puts a hand on his knee, aiming for reassuring instead of seductive. “Viktor, whatever it is, it’s okay. You can tell me.”

Viktor looks up at Chris, and Chris notices he looks a little scared. “You have to promise. You won’t laugh.”

Chris shakes his head. “I would never,” he says. What is it, a terrible tattoo? Chris has made his share of bad decisions through the years, including questionable tattoo and piercing choices, and he figures that whatever Viktor had done couldn’t possibly be as bad as the tramp stamp he’d gotten at age fifteen. 

Viktor takes a deep breath, as though steadying himself, and raises his hands to his hood. “Okay,” he says, drawing his hood back.

Chris gasps and puts his hands to his mouth, immediately ashamed at himself for having such an extreme reaction. But how could he not? Viktor’s long, beautiful hair – the hair that Chris fantasized about in explicit detail – is gone. Instead, Viktor’s hair is cut short. It’s not shorn completely – it’s short at the nape, and falls in a chin-length sheet over his left eye.

Viktor frowns at him. “You hate it,” he says, his voice flat.

Chris shakes his head, because _no_. Instead of looking like an untouchable angel, Viktor looks like a man. In truth, Viktor had outgrown his long hair. Like Chris, he’d become taller and broader and he’d developed the body that belonged to a man, not that of the fey, long-haired waif he once was. The new hair style suits him, Chris thinks.

He smiles and reaches out a hand to tuck a lock of hair behind Viktor’s left ear. “It suits you,” he says. “Very handsome indeed.”

Viktor’s expression lights up and Chris feels his body relax beside him. “You’re not just saying that?”

Chris shakes his head again. “I am not. As a matter of fact, it makes me want to throw you down on the bed and ravage you right now.”

Viktor throws his head back and lets loose a peal of laughter. “I thought you liked my hair.”

Chris pushes him back on the bed and lays down beside him. “I’m not going to lie,” he says, running a hand through the newly short locks. “It did have a certain appeal, but Viktor, mon ami, you look amazing like this also. Thought I have to ask, what brought on this change?”

Viktor frowns, as if he hadn’t really considered why he’d cut his hair until he was asked. “I wanted to surprise people,” he says. “For the longest time, I’ve looked a certain way. My hair has been a constant for years, but I’m not a child skating in juniors anymore, you know?”

“Oh, I know,” Chris says, running a hand down Viktor’s body to cup his dick. “You’ve proved this to me before, in many, many ways.”

Viktor laughs at that, and pushes up into Chris’s hand. Chris smiles at him and slides the zipper on Viktor’s hoodie down further. Viktor’s wearing a t-shirt underneath, which is such a pity. 

Chris raises an eyebrow at Viktor, and slides a hand down Viktor’s chest to tug his t-shirt out from where it’s tucked into his jeans, in search of skin. “So, what does Yakov think about the change?”

Viktor shifts his gaze to the side momentarily before meeting Chris’s eyes. “Well…”

Chris stills his hand on Viktor’s abs and looks up at him. “Don’t tell me he doesn’t know.”

Viktor shrugs. “I spent the whole of the flight over here thinking about it, and just decided to go for it when I got off the plane. The concierge gave me a recommendation for a salon, and called ahead to get me an appointment. And now here I am.”

“You mean,” Chris says, drawing back. “That I’m the first person to see your devastatingly handsome new look?”

Viktor nods and winks at him. “I couldn’t think of anyone better to share it with.”

“I’m honored,” Chris says, feeling a wave of affection for this beautiful man. 

Viktor smirks. “I did consider keeping it under wraps and surprising everyone on the ice tomorrow. Thought it might leave some of the other skaters rattled. But I didn’t want to do that to you.”

“It would have been quite the shock,” Chris agrees. “But the best kind. I don’t know if I would have been able to skate, I would have been so distracted by how fuckable you look like this.”

“Oh?” Viktor asks, lying back on the bed with his head pillowed on his hands. “And just how fuckable is that?”

“Why don’t I show you?” Chris says, crowding in for a kiss. Viktor wraps his arms around Chris’s neck, opening his mouth to Chris’s kisses. Chris closes his eyes, and inhales the sweet, herbal scent of Viktor’s shampoo before losing himself in Viktor once more.


End file.
